Gabriela ate 5 slices of pie. Daniel ate 3 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the pie.